pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups on Ice
September 9, 2013 January 8, 2014 | overall = 11 | writer = Franklin Young | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pup Pup and Away" | next = "Pups and the Snow Monster"}} "Pups on Ice" is the 1st half of the 6th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on September 9, 2013 in Canada, and on January 8, 2014 in the US. The snowy days have returned to Adventure Bay, and the pups decide to go to Jake's mountain to go snowboarding. However, Jake and Alex end up between a "rock and cold place." Can the PAW Patrol rescue them? If they don't hurry, Ryder could fall on them. Will they get Alex up? As the episode begins, Marshall is attempting to do some jump rope rhyming when he is interrupted as it starts to snow. When the pups ask Ryder if they can go snowboarding, especially Rubble, Ryder agrees, much to the pups' joy. Up at Jake's Mountain, Jake is about to take Alex on his first snowboarding lesson, but Alex, in a scene similar to with his super-trike, is too excited to listen, and ends up sliding down the hill in the wrong direction due to not following Jake's instructions. As Jake gives chase, Alex soon is transferred from his snowboard to the rescue sled and goes beyond the safety fence. Jake is able to catch up and stop them before they went over a steep cliff, but Alex, in his excitement over Jake's heroic act, jumps, and causes them to regain some forward momentum, sending them over the cliff, and trapping them on a ledge just underneath, unable to climb back up, or snowboard down as it is too dangerous. As Alex realizes his error and apologizes for screwing up, Jake decides to call Ryder to see if he is up for a little mountain rescue. At the Lookout, Ryder is trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue, when he gets Jake's call. Once Jake shows where he and Alex are, Ryder assures him that they are on their way, and calls the pups. Marshall is unable to get his paws free of his snowboard, and flies into the elevator, crashing into the pups. After sheepishly apologizing, and seeing that he wasn't stuck anymore, Marshall and the others head up and learn of the situation from Ryder. Skye and Chase will join Ryder on the rescue mission, while the rest of the pups get their snowboarding gear together to meet them up on the slopes for some snowboarding after Jake and Alex are safe. With that, the team deploys, and head to the summits. Back with Jake and Alex, Jake offers some refreshment to Alex while they wait for the PAW Patrol. Soon, Jake hears Skye, but when she tries to get close enough to try and airlift Jake and Alex to safety, the wind from her helicopter causes several large icicles to come loose and nearly skewer Jake and Alex as they impale the ground around them. With Skye fearing she might cause an avalanche, Ryder has her back off and regroup with him and Chase. As they wonder what to do now, Ryder has an idea. Calling Jake, he asks if Jake can snowboard down himself after Ryder gets Alex to safety. Jake agrees, and using the cable from Skye's helicopter, in conjunction with Chase's winch cable, Ryder is able to rappel down to Jake and Alex, while Skye relays directions to him from her helicopter. Soon, Ryder makes it down, and makes sure that Alex does just as he says so they make it back up safely. Alex, having learned his lesson, agrees, and while Jake waits for word that Alex is safe before he heads down, Ryder and Alex start to climb back up. Unfortunately, Chase's winch gets jammed between some rocks, so Ryder and Alex will have to climb up the rest of the way, hand-over-hand, themselves. However, a large patch of slippery ice prevents them from getting any further, until Chase offers his net as a cargo ladder to climb up and over it. Skye soon regroups with the others as Ryder and Alex are safe, and Jake calls to confirm the mission was successful. Ryder gives him the all-clear, and with a cry of "YEE-HAW!!", Jake easily snowboards down to safety himself. Back at Jake's cabin, he brings hot cocoa for Ryder and Alex, and Alex thanks Ryder for his help. Afterwards, Alex asks Jake for another chance to snowboard now that he learned to listen before doing anything, and Jake gives him a second chance. Ryder even adds on to wait until the rest of the pups arrive, then they can snowboard together, much to Alex's delight. Soon the rest of the pups arrive, and everyone enjoys the ski slopes, ending the episode as Jake, Alex, Ryder, and the pups snowboard down the hill with a round of excited cheers. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Alex Porter *Jake *Residents First Responders : Use his winch to pull Alex up. : Find Jake and Alex; use her goggles to find the safest way. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Half Episodes Category:Snow Episodes Category:Episodes with Chase on titlecard Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:No Back-Up Pup Episodes Category:Daytime Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Franklin Young Category:2014 Episodes